


Violet

by loserless



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Jared Leto's Joker Was Mediocre, Joker - Freeform, Just a Goofy Piece IDK, Kidnapping, Old Stuff That I Don't Like Anymore, Reader-Insert, The Joker - Freeform, Threats, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform, you had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserless/pseuds/loserless
Summary: He needed some entertainment while his girl was away.





	

She hadn’t spent a lot of time in Gotham, and hadn’t really planned on spending more than a few nights. However, she hadn’t _planned_ on a lot of things. Just this morning, she spilled a bowl of oatmeal all over her new coat. Later on, she stuck a postcard into the mailbox without applying the proper stamp. Soon afterwards, it started raining. As if the drizzle hadn’t been the icing on the shit cake, she’d eventually found herself in the lap of one of the most dangerous criminals known to man.

In hindsight, she tried to blame her sister for the situation. If her sibling hadn’t told her the wrong train number, maybe she wouldn’t have had to walk two miles out of the way to get to the club. Maybe she would’ve actually _made it to the club_ **_in the first place!_ **

Those were all hypotheticals, of course, because as it were, she was teetered on the edge of a man’s lap who likely hadn’t decided if she was going to leave with her life. [Y/N] wiped subtly at the sweat that had begun beading on her forehead, her legs crossed with a ladylike ferocity that she hoped would guard her from harm. She swallowed, wondering how the heat index had managed to spike a few thousand degrees.

On the other hand, the Joker was displaying an outward patience that was more disconcerting than any amount of violence would be. Women liked to squirm in his presence, and this one was no different. Fortunately, for the poor girls that entered his company, he _liked_ to watch women squirm.

She coiled tighter as she felt the man begin bouncing his leg, her back becoming impossibly straight with the effort it took to remain balanced. Her delicate hands flexed with anxiety as she resisted the urge to grab onto him for support. This was not a man she could trust. This was not a man she could touch. Neither of those things appeared to matter to him, in regards to her own autonomy. An unconcealed snicker came from behind her, and [Y/N] hoped that she didn’t look even half as scared as she felt.

This woman had the potential to be _extraordinarily_ amusing. She was trying _so very_ **_hard_ ** to look poised, as if this were a fucking firm interview. Every so often, some bitchy girl would waltz into his clutches, and as much as he prefered the screaming, begging-for-life-or-a-swift-death type of person, this could be a refreshing change of pace. It would be _boring_ to let himself get stuck in that old routine. “You wanna know why you’re here, girly?” The Joker questioned, running his gloved fingers along the ridges of her spine, watching as her nerves withered and rebuilt themselves with every turn.

She clenched her jaw, nodding her head robotically. ‘Yes’ was the right answer, wasn’t it? Could she go wrong by just agreeing with the man? Could she get out alive if she played his games.

It didn’t matter if she played. She was playing wrong.

He leaned forward, snaking an arm around her middle. His chin found rest in the crook of her shoulder, and he could just _barely_ feel the shiver run up the side of her body. “Aw, now isn’t that precious?” The Joker crooned, humming in her ear with delight. For a second, he could see the relief in her eyes - she’d answered correctly. How mistake she’d been.

“You’re acting pretty high and mighty, there, princess,” He deadpanned, his voice becoming harsher as he spoke, “What with your _perfect_ hair, your _perfect_ teeth, your _perfect_ little dress. _Can’t even spare me a_ **_word_ ** _, can you_?”

[Y/N] choked on a sob as he grip around her waist tightened. What the _fuck_ was she supposed to do? Could she come back from a fuck-up _that bad_? Was she already a dead woman walking? Her teeth chattered lightly as she worked out an apology, “S-S-So-”

“Speak up, girl, if I wanted to hear your teeth, I woulda put them in a jar.”

Anger mixed in with the fear, the rage steadying her jaw as she repeated herself, “I’m. Sorry. _Sir._ ”

His laughter was volcanic. It erupted from him so violently, so heavily, that [Y/N] jerked forward, moving to cup her ringing ear. She toppled to the floor beneath him, her palms scraping against the concrete as she tried to stop her fall. This made him laugh even _louder_ . His henchmen glanced nervously at each other, finding their boss’ antics all the more unsettling as time went on. They’d probably never get used to it, if they _lived_ that long.

She didn’t dare move from her place on the ground, frightened eyes just watching the Joker unravel in his lunacy. By the time he stopped his caterwauling, he was nearly out of breath.

“My, my, my - you’ve got a little more backbone than I gave you credit for,” He commented loosely, resting his head on his closed fist, “Better be careful with it, honey, that could get you _killed_.”

She didn’t have any more time to react to his words, because a crazy bubbly, blonde woman bounded over to her - apparent - man.

The blonde threw her legs over his lap, taking her rightful place on the throne. Sloppy, loud kisses were exchanged, as well as giggles and endearments that nobody else was meant to understand. Finally, she pulled away, glancing at the unfamiliar girl on the floor. A grin split across her cheeks as she addressed the other woman, “Aw, thanks, peach, for keeping my seat warm while I was gone. Mista J. really knows how to bring ‘em in, doesn’t he?”

[Y/N]’s mouth opened and closed several times, before she let out a weak, noncommittal, “Uh-huh.”

At this, the couple broke out in pandemonious, earth-shattering guffaws, each one harmonizing their laughter with the other. If one of them alone had been bad, two of them was apocalyptic. All others in the room shivered at the display.

After another break for their chortling, the green-haired man excused his captive, waving her off his a free hand, “The doors right over their, doll. Sorry if your pretty little dress got all messed up.”

The terrified, but otherwise relieved female stood on shaky legs, hobbling on high heels towards the exit, where two guards stood ready to let her out. Before she could meet the sweet sanctity of freedom, the absolute _loon_ called out to her again.

“Yellow is a good color on you, by the way!” The Joker started, running his hands through the hair of his main piece, “I’d like it if you wore _violet_ next time, dear.”

[Y/N] stumbled out of the abandoned lot, falling to her knees about a half a mile away. She, promptly, vomited into the gravel, before pulling her phone from her clutch.

“Yeah, Courtney? Um… I’m gonna need somebody to pick me up, like, _yesterday_.”

Whatever the man had meant by his parting words, she didn’t want to find out, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t something _awful_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this, but Suicide Squad didn't enchant me for long. No biggie. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also available on my writing blog: http://writersindigestion.tumblr.com/


End file.
